End of Infinity
by Vivid Butterfly
Summary: Cypher is having a particularly hard time connecting to his fellow teammates.


**Author's Note:** Maybe I should offer an explanation for the insanity ahead. Well, I really don't have one. I decided it would be cool to start memorizing some of the digits of Pi, I got to fifteen and wondered if anyone had an obsession about it, and then which character from X-Men would have it. Cypher was the first to come to mind.   
  
**Disclaimer:** Tyler Durden says "Use Soap."  
  
I don't have anything copyrighted, wouldn't that be cool though?

_

* * *

_

_**End of Infinity**_

Three point one four one five nine two six five  
  
He lets the water scald his bare skin as he enters the shower. It almost  
makes him feel clean again, but so does the rain. With that being as soiled  
and almost acidic as it is, maybe it shows he doesn't have the best of  
judgment.  
  
_três cinco oito nove sete nove três dois três oito quatro seis dois  
_  
He loathes standing up in the shower, and he's more then a bit disturbed  
by the notion of lying in water as the germs around him continue to rapidly  
reproduce and take up residency on his skin. He can't let something stay on  
him that long. He levels for sitting, dreaming that the ground is sterile  
and attempting to block out all concept of the hundreds of feet that had  
stood there before.  
  
_sei quattro tre tre otto tre due sette nove cinque_  
  
Everyone here thinks he's a joke. And he knows it. They hate him for mainly  
one reason; they try to hide their jealousy, he could tell though. Like  
when he takes his seat in the front row of Ms. Munroe's class, muttering to  
himself because Kitty isn't there yet, he can see it in all their eyes when  
he looks back to see if maybe she is coming.  
  
They hate him because he's the same.  
  
_zéro deux huit huit quatre un neuf sept un six neuf trios_  
  
He's closest to being normal. He doesn't need to be here like most of them.  
He could be back at his home, with his mother who drinks and his father who  
hits him, go to a school were mutants are banned because none of them would  
guess. Unlike most he has no problem with his control. No glasses. No  
gloves. He doesn't need to hide behind anything.  
  
Nothing but his numbers and words.  
  
_Negen negen drie zeven vijf een nul vijf acht twee nul negen_  
  
He does this to make them angry. He gets up long before anyone else does,  
and steals the shower, wasting the hot water on himself, thinking and  
counting, searching for the pattern that everyone else has lost, because he  
knows he'll find it, but the slightest hint of someone else being is  
waking, he throws on a towel and dashes out, sometimes leaving the water  
running. They hate him enough, but his little rebellions are all he has.  
  
Except for his words and his numbers.  
  
_Sju fire ni fire fire fem ni to tre null  
_  
As long as he has those two, maybe he could deal without the unseen  
rebellion, because when you keep thinking and talking and processing you  
don't have enough time to hurt. And he can't deal with the hurt, because  
he's not ready yet.  
  
_siete ocho uno seis cuatro cero seis dos ocho seis_  
  
Spitting he watches perplexed by the pattern the crimson swirl, due to  
either the punch from Ray or the iceball from Bobby, is creating as it gets  
pulled down the drain. Everything has a patter to it. He knows it. And he's  
going to find it.  
  
_zwei acht sechs zwei null acht neun neun acht sechs zwei acht null_  
  
They'll never know what he knows. They don't want to see it. But he knows  
what they never can. There is an end to it, there is a pattern, hidden  
beneath the chaos and confusion, there is reason. There is an end.  
  
_threefoureighttwofivethreefourtwooneone_  
  
And he will find it.  
  
_sevenohsixsevennineeighttwo_  
  
He'll reach the end of his fucking proverbial rainbow.  
  
_onefoureightoheightsixfiveonethreetwo....._  
  
Because he knows that there's always an end, even to infinity.  
  
And when he reaches it, the pain will come.  
  
But he'll be ready. 


End file.
